User blog:Jon Archer/A Forgotten Tale
A man entered a bar, while more well lit than most he would have preferred it brighter. After surveying the booths for a moment he found what he was looking for, a man in faded green armor. He walked over to the booth, this was Jonathan Archer, someone who had a lot explain. Jon watched as Leqi enter the the bar. “Just in time” Jon thought to himself as Lee sat down on the faded black leather. “Any trouble finding the place?” Jon asked. “Not really, it’s the only bar in 40 klics. Why so remote? Lee asked. “I eat for free here.” Jon said with a smile. “Ok let’s get down to business. Why am I here, and how are you alive. Lee asked. “Black Sun is after me. I wanted some backup in case things went south. As for your other question, you guys made me ‘dead’, I decided to keep it that way.” Jon said. “What’d you do to them?” Lee asked. “You know the story.” Jon said. “I remember it involved a large explosion.” Lee replied. “Should I refresh your memory?” Asked Jon. “Why not, the food’s pretty good here.” Lee said as he looked over a menu, “You eat for free?” “It all started forty years ago on Subterrel… It was a beautiful morning on Subterrel I was fifteen I didn’t see any of this coming “You ok Jon” Ross asked. “Just fine.” Replied Jon, “But the bike will need some work” “Seems like a good time to head back.” Said Ross. “Ok help me with the bike.” Jon said. As we headed off down the road on the bikes, engines purring behind them. we were half way back to town when Ross got a call. “Jon we need to head to the mine.” Ross said over the radios they were using. “Did something happen?” Jon asked. “There was a collapse, no one knows what happen. A survey team was trapped.” Ross said gravely. “Ok let’s hurry.” Jon said quietly. Even though the mine was mostly automated it still need supervisors to make sure things run smoothly, and surveyors who new mineral veins to mine. My mother was a surveyor. She died that along with six others who were on the team. Another ten people died as well. They were the rescue team, My father was with them. I wasn’t the same after that. No more bike races, no target practice with our rifles. “Jon, come on. Talk to us.” Trask said, “Me and Ross are worried about you.” Jon listened to the voice on the communication set. He didn’t won’t to talk to them, they were his friends but he didn’t want to talk to them. As he got up from the worn wooden chair he walked over to the counter and turned the com set off. He was angry he wanted payback. But he didn’t know how to do that. But he knew who would, the Exchange. They could help. “Who are you.” The man behind the desk asked. “I’m here to see your boss about the mine he just lost.” Jon stated coldly. “Two doors down.” Said the man. The office was bear, nothing on the walls only two chairs and a desk. “Sit” The man behind the desk said. “Do you know where they, who had this done.” Jon said pacing. “Yes. But you need to do something for us, when you’re there I want you to level the facility. We’ll supply you.” The man said. “Ok where are they?” Jon asked. Jon walked down a street in Trantor one of the larger cities on Ilum. It was cold and windy, with perpetual snowfall in the area you couldn’t see very far. He’d been watching the Black Sun building for several days. So had someone else. And she was following him now. This was bad. he’d been on his way to pick up the explosives. “Does she know about the pickup?” Jon wondered. He walked into an ally, hoping to shake his tale. It was a dead end. “You’re not very good at this are you.” The woman said. “What do you want.” asked Jon defeat in his voice. “Same thing that you want. Justice, that’s why your armor is painted black right?” She said as Jon turned around “I want them dead.” Jon said coldly. “And me and the people I work for want them in prison. you do this and you be right here with them. you’ll never see your friends again. do you want that? We know why you’re here, and what you plan is.” She said as she walked away, “this is your last chance. Leave, go home to your friends. leave this to the professionals.” I wanted dearly to see my friends again, go home live in peace. But I felt that I had to do this. Besides, the Exchange didn’t do things half way, there was no way out of this. It was simple really. place the explosive at one point, from there secondary explosions would chain though the building. You’ve probably done this a few times Lee. The building went down as planned, and the woman come through on what she said. Within two days the UAF had me, but instead of throwing me in a cell they made me a deal, I help them. and so I did for two years. Informing on illegal activities. eventually the Exchange caught on, so I join the UFS the UAFs security force. I’m sure you know the rest from there. “So Black Sun finally found you.” Lee asked. “Well they found I wasn’t with the UAF.” Jon replied. “When do you think they’ll get here?” Lee asked “They’ve been here, but I told them when and where to meet. And we don’t meet for a few more minutes.” Jon said looking at his watch. “The plan?” Lee asked “If they point their guns at us, point your’s at them.” Said Jon as he stood up, “time to go.” As Lee followed Jon out of the bar the woman behind the bar grabbed a gun for under the counter and started to follow them. As they exited Lee saw three men waiting for them outside on the grassy plain. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the top man himself.” Jon said, “What do you want” “You dead, for one thing.” The man said as he looks at the two armored men behind him. Suddenly Jon grabbed the man by the neck. His guards raised their guns. And the woman from the bar raised her rifle. “You killed my family.” Jon said in a cold tone. “If you kill me you’ll be looking over your shoulder forever.” The man said smugly. “I’m not going to kill you, you have a family.” Jon said as terror filled the mans eyes, “And I’m not going to kill them either. I’m a better man than you, I won’t do to you what you did to me, but I want you to remember me whenever you look at your family.” Jon let go of the man and shoved him toward his guards, the three of which ran off. “How’d I do” The woman asked. “Fine” Jon said. “Care to introduce me Jon?” Lee asked. “Leqi this is my daughter Naomi. Naomi, Leqi.” Jon said. “I’ll remember not to write this up, you seem happy.” Lee said as he walked. Category:Blog posts